danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ryoma Hoshi
The nickname of "Killer Tennis" only appears on Ryoma's Official Japanese Profile, and isn't present within the game. |english talent=Ultimate Tennis ProDuring the events of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, it is revealed the students' talents are fabricated. |kanji talent=超高校級の「テニス選手」 |romaji talent=''chō kōkō kyū no “tenisu senshu”'' |translated talent=Super High School Level Tennis Player |gender= |height= |weight=40 kg (88 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=60 cm (24") |blood_type=B |likes= |dislikes= |family= * Unnamed parents * Unnamed girlfriend * Unnamed pet cat |participated=Killing School Semester |fates=Murdered by Kirumi Tojo |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=Fog Heights High SchoolTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Akio Ōtsuka Chris Tergliafera }} Ryoma Hoshi (星 竜馬) is a student in the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant of the Killing School Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. His title is the Ultimate Tennis Pro (超高校級の「テニス選手」 lit. Super High School Level Tennis Player). History Early life :Before Joining Danganronpa Ryoma Hoshi was a normal, talentless high school boy who participated in the 53rd Season of Danganronpa, a famous worldwide reality show made by Team Danganronpa. Ryoma attended Fog Heights High School (霞ヶ丘高校). However, it is unclear if this memory of his is a part of the fabrication made by Team Danganronpa or if it is genuine. :Fabricated Past After he successfully participated in the 53rd Killing Game, Ryoma's memories and past were fabricated by Team Danganronpa as follows: Ryoma was a tennis player with a promising future, world famous since his middle school days and winning many international matches. One day, Ryoma was invited to play in an underground tournament hosted by a mafia organization. He tried to ignore the invitations he received at first, but since they just kept coming, he eventually accepted it. Once he arrived however, he found out that he was fooled and was actually playing in fixed matches that rich people were gambling on. At first, he played along with the mafia's plan until he decided to crush his last enemy whom he was supposed to lose to. Having destroyed the mafia's reputation, they massacred Ryoma's family. He managed to get his girlfriend to safety elsewhere at first, but her hiding place was located and they eventually killed her as well, leaving only Ryoma who barely escaped the massacre. In an act of revenge, he killed the organization's members by hitting them in the head with his custom-made steel tennis ball. The entire organization was annihilated and as a result, he earned the alias Killer Tennis. He ended up a prisoner on death row, seemingly throwing his whole future away.Ryoma Hoshi's Official Profile. Being an animal lover since a young age, he owned a pet cat he loved very much. However, he had to give it away to an acquaintance after he got arrested. Due to losing his loved ones and becoming a murderer, Ryoma believes his former self is gone and he doesn't have much will to live, believing that even his beloved cat must have long forgotten him. He became very depressed and rather suicidal. He has also indicated that he has suffered from sexual harassment during his time in prison. It is unclear how much, if any, of Ryoma's past before participating in the 53rd Killing Game was real, and how much was a fabrication by Team Danganronpa. The Gofer Project Part of the fake backstories created for Ryoma and the other fifteen students was The Gofer Project, which supposedly happened before the Killing Game started. It was initiated by heads of nations from all over the world after countless meteorites crashed into Earth, spreading a deadly virus all throughout the atmosphere. To try and preserve the last vestiges of mankind before the Earth’s destruction, the government decided to select sixteen talented students chosen by the Ultimate Initiative that also somehow happened to be immune to the virus, put them in a spaceship colony, and have them escape before the Earth's destruction. Ryoma was among these sixteen individuals. Despite being chosen to participate however, Ryoma and the other fifteen participants had no intentions of going along with the plan, not wanting to abandon their loved ones. As a result, Ryoma chose to forget about his Ultimate talent and decided to live as a normal high school student. Around that time an extremist cult came into power. They believed that the meteorites were a punishment humanity brought upon itself, and having heard of The Gofer Project, tried to stop it. As a result, the Ultimate Hunt started and spread throughout the world, and the sixteen students selected for the Gofer Project were hunted down. The government then decided to counter the situation by faking the students' deaths, calming down the Ultimate Hunt while providing protection to the students. The Gofer Project was then put into action while the Earth was being destroyed by meteorites. Ryoma and the others went to space in the massive ark, the true form of Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles, and were put to a cold sleep for several decades. Much later on in Chapter 5, after the remaining participants cleared the Death Road of Despair, Kokichi Oma lied about being the mastermind of the Killing Game and that he was the leader of the cult bent on stopping the Gofer Project. He also lied about being the one who let Monokuma enter the spaceship, which effectively forced Ryoma and the others to participate in the Killing Game School Semester. All of this was done in order to get everyone to fall into so much despair that they would not continue the Killing Game. However, the true Mastermind, in order to get the remaining survivors at the time to continue the Killing Game, decided to connect everyone's memories of The Gofer Project to the story of Hope's Peak Academy. As a result, the true Mastermind prepared a Flashback Light that tricked the remaining participants into thinking that everyone, including those that had died, were actually students of the rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy. They also remembered that the ones behind The Gofer Project were Makoto Naegi, the headmaster of the rebuilt Hopes Peak Academy, and the Future Foundation. This Flashback light also revealed that the cult bent on stopping The Gofer Project were actually the Remnants of Despair, and that Kokichi was their leader. This lie filled everyone with the determination needed to stop the despair they were faced with. In the Mastermind's rush however, they accidentally overlooked slight inconsistencies and plot holes when linking both stories together, such as "Ultimate Despair" only referring to Junko Enoshima, and that Class 78th was trapped by the Ultimate Despair when they had actually locked themselves within the school in order to shelter themselves from the tragedy outside. While Ryoma did remember basic details about the Ultimate Hunt in Chapter 2, he ultimately has no complete recollection of the event, as he was murdered before he actually received a complete memory about The Gofer Project by the Flashback Lights in later chapters. Killing School Semester Introduction Ryoma was among the first fourteen people gathered in the gymnasium before Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara arrived. Just like everyone else, Ryoma was confused about their current predicament but was able to keep a level head. Once the Monokuma Kubs arrived and revealed themselves from within their Exisals, they gave the sixteen participants their Ultimate wardrobe, and their first memory via the Flashback Light. Ryoma and the other fifteen talentless students underwent the fabrication process, where all of their past memories and personalities were heavily fabricated. He also received the talent and title of Ultimate Tennis Pro. All of this was done for the sake of satisfying Danganronpa's audience from all over the world. After the fabrication process was completed, Ryoma and the others entered the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles as totally different people, officially commencing the 53rd Killing Game season known as the Killing School Semester. Ryoma was first encountered in the game room in the basement of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles by Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist, and Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective. Because he was incarcerated before coming to Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, he says that the man known as the Ultimate Tennis Pro no longer exists and that he was nothing more than his empty shell. Ryoma would later gather with everyone else in the gymnasium after the Monokuma Kubs made their announcement, where them and Monokuma, the Monokuma Kubs' father and the self-appointed headmaster of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, announced that they would be participating in a Killing Game. Ryoma questioned just how it would go about and if they would be given weapons, much to Kaito Momota's, the Ultimate Astronaut's, anger. Monokuma replied by explaining just how the Killing Game would work and that it was quite the "sophisticated" experience. With that, the Killing School Semester had officially begun. Attempting the Death Road of Despair After Monokuma commenced the Killing Game, Ryoma read the Killing Game rules on his MonoPad. The disturbing rules baffled all of the students, causing a discord among the group. Kaede saw this and immediately stopped them, saying that they should cooperate together instead of fighting if they wanted to escape. Ryoma listened to Kaede as she proposed a sound and straightforward argument. Everyone's hearts were able to become one, all thanks to her speech. Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist, then remembered that he found a manhole inside the boiler room behind the school building. Ryoma along with everyone else immediately followed Gonta's lead, with hope of finding a way out. Descending the manhole, Ryoma and the others found a tunnel leading outside of the academy. Though everyone thought that the tunnel probably ended up being a trap, they still had to test every single possibility in order to escape. However, Ryoma and the others exhausted themselves both physically and mentally as they found that escaping through Death Road of Despair is next to impossible. Due to this, Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, revolted, saying that Kaede's repeated motivational speech is the source of the group's agony, added by some of her friends giving up on escaping the tunnel, Ryoma included, the group's harmony came to a swift end. The tunnel ended up being a trap set by Monokuma and the Monokuma Kubs, much to everyone's dismay. Ryoma was disappointed that their unity was able to fall apart so easily before leaving with the others and heading to his dorm room. On the Clock As time passed within the walls of the academy, no one including Ryoma, intended to start the Killing Game. However, Monokuma's first and additional motive, the First Blood Perk and time limit, threatened the lives of the trapped students. As the days passed and they grew closer to the time limit, Ryoma decided that he would allow himself to be killed in order to let the others survive and escape from the academy. At the morning before the time limit hit, he was arguing with Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate ???, in the dining hall on this matter, believing that they did not have any more room left for idealism. Rantaro, however, managed to persuade him to drop his proposal because he had his own way to stop the Killing Game. For the rest of the day, Ryoma remained in his room, simply waiting for the time limit to pass. After Rantaro was murdered, Ryoma would be among the last group of people who arrived in the library. Upon seeing Rantaro's body, he mentioned how ironic it was that he himself, who didn't have any will to survive lived, and Rantaro didn't. During Shuichi and Kaede's investigation, Ryoma warned the duo that testimonies without evidence are powerless, as if telling them to be careful. The First Class Trial During the Class Trial, Ryoma suspected Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer, disguising herself as someone else when she went to the toilet, but Kaede refuted him, saying that it would be impossible for Tsumugi to disguise herself since she has a terrible "cospox." He even encouraged Gonta to prove his innocence when Kirumi suspects him. He would later refute her yet again when arguing on how the culprit could have gotten in and out of the library, but was refuted yet again when Kaede showed him the front entrance photos, saying that the one who still had a ways to go was him. However, Ryoma's rebuttal about this was actually revealed to be right later on in the game. Later, when everyone was split down the middle on whether or not to vote for Shuichi, Ryoma was on the side that accused him, stating that if he had the receiver, he could have turned it off in order to fool Kaede. When Shuichi accused Kaede of being the culprit, wanting to fulfill the wish she had entrusted to him, Ryoma remained skeptical. But after it was proven that she did what she did because she wanted to save everyone, Ryoma did not seem to put any of the blame on Kaede, saying that if that was a lie too, it'd be the last straw for him and that he would have nothing left to believe in. Ryoma would watch Kaede's execution with everyone else, afterward stating that he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so irritated. Exploring the Rest of the Academy The morning of the next day, everyone would gather in the dining hall once again and have a normal, yet forced conversation to try and make themselves forget about the horrible events that transpired the previous day. Afterwards, the Monokuma Kubs showed up and handed out four random items that the students could use to unlock more areas in the academy. One of the areas that would become unlocked would be the remaining second floor of the school, as well as the third floor, which contained Ryoma's Research Lab. Upon discovering it, he pretended not to care about it, saying that his days as a tennis player were over. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but stare at the tennis court that was set up for him with sad eyes. After all the items had been used around the school, Ryoma gathered with everyone in the gymnasium once again in order to solve the mystery of the flashlight Shuichi and Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist, had discovered. Monokuma appeared and told everyone that it was a Flashback Light and that it had the ability to restore lost memories before leaving and letting the students decide what to do with it. Although everyone was skeptical at first, they eventually gave in and used it, allowing everyone, Ryoma included, to remember that they had been on the run from the Ultimate Hunt. Though they could not remember the exact details and circumstances behind it, just that they had been on the run. In a bonus scene in Chapter 2, Ryoma, Shuichi, Kokichi, Kaito, Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor, Korekiyo Shinguji, the Ultimate Anthropologist, and gathered in the casino in hopes of playing a secret game with the medal that Shuichi had received from the Monomono Machine. However, Monokuma shows up and denies this, never stating such a thing in the first place and that the medal Shuichi had was just some knickknack he made for the Monokuma Kubs. Ryoma stated that it's fine that the info was fake, saying that it wasn't even his reason for coming here. Thanks to Kaito's stubbornness, everyone got roped into a gambling competition, a competition that Kaito lost immensely to Ryoma each and every time. Despite his success, Ryoma claimed that it wasn't anything special and that some people have a "knack" for gambling while some don't. Reason to Live After the Monokuma Kubs gave everyone the second motive, Ryoma's Kubs Pad was misplaced and was instead given to Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Child Caregiver. At that time, he didn't know who held his motive video, and he suggested the group to exchange and return their motive videos to their respective owners, wanting to see who in the world could be important to him. However, the majority of the group rejected that idea, because they were afraid that it would cause another killing to happen. Ryoma was irritated by this and decided to stay away from the group. Kaito was incredibly annoyed with Ryoma's attitude, wondering how the Ultimate Tennis Pro could have fallen so far from glory. Before the day of the murder, Shuichi ran into Ryoma outside the dormitory while trying to escape from Gonta, who forcefully wanted them to join his Insect Meet and Great. He apologized to Shuichi for saying uncool things like giving up on his life. He only needed one last thing to motivate him to work alongside the group, and that was to see who was the most important people in his life by watching his motive video. He bid his farewell to Shuichi and escaped using his Shukuchi Method before Gonta knocked the Ultimate Detective unconscious. Managing to escape Gonta's grasp, Ryoma paid Maki a visit while she was outside of her Research Lab and begged her to give him his Kubs Pad, knowing that she had his because Kokichi told him that she did when he gathered everyone's motive videos for Gonta's Insect Meet and Greet. Kokichi implied that Ryoma even went so far as to blackmail Maki because he knew her true talent thanks to having her Kubs Pad. This was the only way that he could find his will to live, as he wanted to know the people that love him and have a reason to survive with everyone else. Seeing this, Maki decided to give in and handed over his Kubs Pad, which would prove to be a fatal mistake. Determined to find a reason for living, Ryoma watched his Kubs Pad without a second thought. When he did however, it was revealed to him that there was no one in the world who was important to him and that there was no one who considered him important to them; his motive was utterly void and empty. This revelation managed to break his spirit of living completely. Ryoma's Fate That same night, Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, paid Ryoma a visit in his Ultimate Research Lab, having invited him earlier to target him for murder. She revealed to him that she had watched her own motive video and discovered that she was the de facto Prime Minister of all of Japan and that she was responsible for the entire nation and its people. Upon hearing this and sensing Kirumi's intent to kill, the soul-broken Ryoma congratulated Kirumi for having something so strong to live for, before telling her that he would pick up the tennis balls lying around his lab, turning his back to her. It was at this moment that Ryoma gave up his life to Kirumi, letting her bludgeon him in the back of the head with a wooden pole, knocking him unconscious. She then proceeded to handcuff him and drown him in the sink in his own lab's shower room, finally killing him, though not before scraping against the stone sink with his stainless steel handcuffs, unintentionally leaving behind some evidence of the struggle. His body would then be brought to the piranha tank in the gym by making use of a ropeway connecting the gym window and Ryoma's lab's window via the pool. This would ensure that when Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician, and Angie's magic show began the next morning, that he would be eaten by the piranhas, as Kirumi had ample time to set this up in the gym beforehand. The next morning, the magic show began as planned. Everyone who showed up to watch grew increasingly worried as the timer continued to count down and Himiko had not come out of the tank yet. Gonta, in a panic, rushed up on stage to rescue her before the piranhas would fall in but did not see her in the tank. Once the timer hit zero, the piranhas were dumped into the tank, along with Ryoma's body, which Gonta thought he saw. Once the curtains were lifted, Ryoma's lifeless body was seen floating within the tank for only a couple seconds before the piranha's stripped all the flesh off of his bones, reducing him to nothing more than a skeleton. Everyone was completely shocked and bewildered as to how Ryoma died, let alone in Himiko's magic show, but had to investigate nonetheless. The Second Class Trial During the second Class Trial, Shuichi managed to pin Kirumi as the culprit of Ryoma's murder, fully deducing how he died thanks to the inner tube and the scrap of fabric left in the pool. After everyone found out Kirumi's motive for the killing, the Monokuma Kubs showed everyone Ryoma's video, showing that his motive was empty. This shocked everyone greatly, but disappointed Kaito, with him calling Ryoma an idiot for giving up so easily. Creation and Development Ryoma's character background as a tennis player is heavily inspired by the fictional character Ryoma Echizen from the famous animanga series, . Both characters share the first name and are famous and talented tennis players. Throughout the game, Ryoma has his own catchphrase "Mada mada dana" (まだまだだな lit. No, not yet) similar to Echizen's famous catchphrase "Mada mada dane" (まだまだだね lit No, not yet). In the English version, Ryoma's catchphrase is "you still got a ways to go" while Ryoma Echizen's is "you still have a ways to go" in the English version of The Prince of Tennis anime. His hard-boiled personality is based on Jingūji Saburō, or more well known in west as Jake Hunter from , where Kodaka wrote some cases in the mobile phone version of the game, such as The Six Pieces of Crime (6枚の犯行).Ryoma Hoshi's Official Artbook Profile translated by @kaibutsushidousa on Tumblr. Name ---- His given name kanji 竜馬 Ryōma, is composed of the characters for "dragon" (竜) and "horse" (馬) while his last name kanji 星 Hoshi, means "star". His name was taken after Ryoma Echizen and the main character from manga series , Hyuuma Hoshi. Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Ryoma was first seen in the lodging area along with Kirumi and Tsumugi. After he introduced himself to Kaede, he warned her not to get close to a murderer like him. Appearance Ryoma is the shortest human character in the Danganronpa ''series. Contrary to his soft appearance, he has a very deep voice. He has cropped red hair, black eyes with no visible pupils, and rosy cheeks. He wears a black hat with two points that has a picture of two blue tennis rackets on it, a black leather jacket, and a black and dark blue striped jumpsuit underneath, similar to that of a prisoner. He wears black shoes with red soles and has a metal cuff attached to his left leg with a bit of a chain attached to it. His legs are notably much more muscular than the rest of his body. He always has a candy in his mouth, which may give the impression of a cigarette. Before gaining his Ultimate talent, he wore a standard school uniform, with a gray blazer over top a white dress shirt and red tie. He also wore black pants with a plaid pattern and black loafers. Interestingly, he still carries a candy cigarette in his mouth. Personality Ryoma is a hard-boiled dandy character.Official Blog Day 18. Though he looks like a child, it's been said that his life experience would put an adult to shame. He has a coolness that common high school students don't have, heightened by his very deep, mature voice. He is the calmest, most composed, and an unperturbed person in the Killing Game. He isn't shaken by murders nor even if he is personally harmed. He often mentions how he refuses to do something "uncool" and doesn't want to show his softer side. He also speaks with a lot of unique idioms and hyperboles such as "cool your jets", "break out the confetti", and "plead the fifth". After killing a mafia organization with his own hands, Ryoma considers himself a killer, the kind of person other people should not get close to. While generally not appearing very aggressive, he is apparently willing to harm and even kill people if he believes they deserve it, and he occasionally gives others a very piercing look as a warning. Ryoma has a tendency to push other people away. He feels others shouldn't get close to him, because along with being a murderer he is on a death row and thus likely to die soon, which would cause his close ones emotional burden. However, his younger self was a big animal lover with a positive and proactive nature, but he states that he is now just a shadow of his former self and his old self no longer exists. Nevertheless, he still has certain kindness in him and retains his great love for animals. He will not stand seeing an animal in trouble, considering such situation an emergency. He also empathizes with Kaede's wish to escape and become friends with everyone, considering it "not bad" of an option. Despite being depressed himself and warning Kaede to not be so idealistic, his kindness often shines through and he occasionally gives other people good and positive advice, showing that he still has faith in life and positive thoughts deep down. During Class Trials, he generally trusts others but doesn't hesitate to voice his doubts and use calm judgment. He is also willing to immediately apologize for incorrect doubts. Furthermore, Ryoma is still interested in tennis even though he strongly denies this at first. Due to his past, Ryoma appears to be depressed and suicidal, assuming he has very little time left and is unable to have any close ones. He has little regard, if any at all, for his own life. He believes that being a death row inmate automatically makes his life worth less than anyone and he is very much willing to die for the sake of the other students. In Chapter 1, he offers to have one of the others kill him so that they may escape the school, allowing everyone to continue on with the Killing Game. Rantaro manages to convince him otherwise, but he is still in a lot of doubt. He decided to look for a reason to live but became even more suicidal after his motive video revealed that he apparently has nobody to care about him in the outside world, causing him to find no reason to live. However, the situation is a bit unclear, as he showed a more positive change in attitude while talking with Shuichi. While Kirumi claimed that Ryoma had accepted his fate and wanted her to kill him, this is never confirmed and he had tried to fight back against Kirumi in order to live. In the non-canon bonus mode of ''Danganronpa V3, Ultimate Talent Development Plan, he also grows a bit more positive during the three years, as in the end he thinks that his future didn't completely disappear a long time ago after all. Ryoma has mentioned that he doesn't feel anything anymore concerning sexual matters, supposedly due to his depression. Such situations also make him uncomfortable, presumably because he suffered from harassment while he was in prison. Talent Ultimate Tennis Pro Ryoma was a tennis player with a promising future, world famous since his middle school days and winning many international matches. He is able to use the Method, a type of rapid movement that takes advantage of the opponent's blind spot. He would always enter the tennis court using his right foot, which he felt gave him good luck. The Mastermind's claim that Ryoma's talent as the Ultimate Tennis Pro is a fabrication made by Team Danganronpa. Due to that fact, it is unclear whether Ryoma is a tennis champion in the past. In other languages Ryoma's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa material. Relationships :Family: Ryoma used to have a family he was very close with. However, they were murdered by the mafia. He avenged their murders by killing everyone in the mafia with a tennis racket and a steel ball, but in the end, he was left alone with no one who loved or cared about him, leaving him an empty shell of who he used to be. Pet cat Ryoma used to own a pet cat he loved very much, supposedly a Russian Blue. However, after becoming a prisoner on death row, he had to give it away for an acquaintance. He misses the cat very much, though he gloomily assumes it must have long forgotten him. Since it does not appear on his motive video, it's possible that it either died or has forgotten Ryoma just like he feared. :Tennis Club Classmates: His Tennis Captain During Ryoma's Tennis days, he had a captain who had a strong bond with and even considered him the best Tennis player out there, even defeating the Ultimate Tennis Pro himself. Ryoma considered his captain a rival and could never defeat him even once his ultimate technique, the "zone". :Love Interests: His girlfriend Ryoma used to have a girlfriend he loved deeply that he first met in America. However, she was murdered by the mafia along with Ryoma's family. He avenged their murders, but in the end, he was left alone and a shell of his former self. His Love Suite fantasy event reflects his fears of losing another loved one, either of them getting murdered due to being close to him or them mourning him after his execution. Since most of his history was faked by Team Danganronpa, she might not exist. :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Kirumi Tojo Ryoma seems to hold a lot of respect for Kirumi, seeing that she works hard to please others while still holding respect for herself. Despite having zero will to live, Ryoma seems up to assisting Kirumi when she needs help with something, even if she says she can handle it. Despite getting killed over it, Ryoma was willing to give up his life for Kirumi, understanding and respecting her intense will to live, wishing he had one. After seeing his Motive Video, given to him by Maki, he gave up on living entirely when he'd looked for one to begin with. Being asked to meet up with Kirumi in his Ultimate Lab, he was already her target. Taking advantage of his weakness, she told Ryoma about her motive video, being the Prime Minister of Japan and expressing passionately how she needs to save them all. Recognizing the killing intent in her eyes and demeanor, Ryoma goes on to say he respects Kirumi for having such a big reason to live, chiding that he himself has none. Proceeding to turn his back on her, telling her he was going to pick up the tennis balls, she exploited this opportunity by hitting him over the head while his back was turned. Although Kirumi killed Ryoma for her own gain, she doesn't seem to hold any particular malice or hatred for him. She wanted to fulfill the request of her people, and used him to do so. Shuichi Saihara During the Killing School Semester, Shuichi feels really bad about Ryoma's backstory and wanted to help Ryoma find a reason to live. Before arriving at the Ultimate Academy, Shuichi heard of Ryoma via the news and how he took down the mafia organization with a custom-made steel tennis ball. Ryoma considered Shuichi's talent very good and admired his detective skills during Class Trials and Free Time Events. In Free Time Events, Shuichi was very interested in Ryoma's Tennis backstory and usually asked him various questions during Free Time Events about his friends from the tennis club, his love interest, and his family. Shuichi wanted Ryoma to play tennis once again and forget the past he ever faced. Ryoma immediately realized that Shuichi wanted him to return to play tennis for his sake and warned Shuichi to not make him play tennis anymore. Even though Ryoma wanted Shuichi to leave him alone, Shuichi didn't intend on throwing out Ryoma's relationship away. Ryoma was happy that Shuichi never left him, he decided to teach him how to play tennis and play with him just one more time. In Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Ryoma talked to Shuichi about a cat he used to have before going to prison and his strong relationship with it. Ryoma was worried that the cat has already forgot about him. Ryoma affirms to Shuichi that his cat is being well cared by his new owner and denies to him about being forgotten by the cat. In the non-canonical bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, during the Summer Sports Festival, Shuichi and Ryoma are seen playing table tennis twice in a friendly match. Kaito Momota Ryoma is often badgered by Kaito as to why he never tries to help the others with escaping. Ryoma only answers that he has no will to live, so he isn't interested in taking part of that. Kaito is upset by this, wondering why Ryoma is like this, remarking he was such an incredible tennis player and inspiring person back in the day. The two of them have very strong beliefs, Kaito being disappointed in the suicidal and depressive thoughts that Ryoma always has. Being told to not get in the way of others surviving the Killing Game, Ryoma only scoffs, saying he'd never do anything uncool like that. When his corpse was found, Kaito seemed to express some regret towards being so cold like that to Ryoma, wishing he could've gotten through to him and give him a will to live. But he acknowledges it's too late to think about that now, and is determined to find his killer. He helps with the investigation by using his knowledge of tennis to estimate the net cord's length. Ryoma thinks that Kaito is an easily manipulated person, as it was shown in a bonus scene where he was persuaded to fight him in a gambling match, in which he won in a landslide victory over Kaito. Despite the misgivings, Ryoma doesn't blame Kaito for being disappointed in him. Kaito used to be in a tennis club when he was younger, having looked up to Ryoma as an amazing tennis player himself. Kokichi Oma Ryoma dislikes the way Kokichi acts so childishly during their trying situation in the Killing School Semester. He is irritated by Kokichi's childish behavior, saying that he only wanted to make fun and messing those around him. He also thought that Kokichi likes to provoke people and never says anything from the heart. However, Ryoma felt that Kokichi doesn't intend to survive the Killing Game, a feeling that he could easily relate to. Ryoma found Kokichi suspicious for his talent and rather tiresome with his childish and noisy behavior, once calling him a "kid"; telling him to "cool his jets" when he wails for a few second at how very mean Miu is. In Chapter 2, the other students were shocked to find out that Ryoma wanted to see his motive video, with the sole exception of Kokichi who agreed with Ryoma and even defended him by calmly saying that Ryoma simply stated his own opinion. When the students tried gambling in a bonus event, Kokichi appeared genuinely impressed by Ryoma's exceptional winning streak, as he excitedly shouted how awesome he was and asked him if he used some sort of trick which seemed to make Ryoma smile. Though, Kokichi also seemed to do this to further mock Kaito who lost horribly. Even though Kokichi seemingly wasn't present during the magic show, as according to Gonta he was severely exhausted from the Insect Meet and Greet, he was quickly present when Ryoma's body was found. He acted quite laid-back during the investigation, seemingly not bothered by Ryoma's death, though at one point he tearfully asked how did it happen, reminded the other students about how they swore the killing game wouldn't continue, and shouted at them to apologize to Ryoma—however, when Korekiyo pointed out he's lying, he immediately calmed down and backed down in his usual manner. Free Time Events & Bonus Mode Guides The links below are full transcripts and in depth guides for Ryoma Hoshi's relationship routes in Free Time Events, Love Across the Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Ultimate Talent Development Plan, and Hotel Kumasutra including his MonoMono Machine Present preferences and most effective dialogue options. Quotes |-| DRV3= |-| Extra= , you forget about all your worries..." *"But, don't just get on a whim. Taking care of a living thing is a big responsibility. Hmph, but I guess that's not something a killer like me should be saying." (to Kaede) *"Geez...don't go judging people by their appearance." (to Kaede) *"Ultimate Pianist, huh...? Your words and voice...inspire people's hearts...like the melody of a piano." *"Aren't you a detective? Such honesty might be seen as foolish, you know." *"We'd all give everything we had... Being defeated only made us stronger. That was the type of world I lived in." *"Hmph...it's foolish to assume your common sense applies everywhere..." *"Listen up. I'm no longer the Ultimate Tennis Pro. That's just the shell of who I used to be. I threw away my past." (to Shuichi) *"If there was one regret I was carrying around...it'd be... ..." *"Hmph, you scared? Don't stop halfway, detective. You'll never find the truth like that." *"See? You shouldn't have asked. I'm just a helpless fool." *"Geez...so this is what it's like to be at a loss for words. You're a bigger idiot than me. But...I don't dislike that about you." *"You can't become that big of an idiot? Well too bad. Come on. Join me in my stupidity. This is the only way I can test your resolve." *"Huh? I'm not saying we should have a match. I want to see your resolve. This is a test of feelings, not skill." *"Hey, Shuichi... Even if we get out of here, I'll still be in prison, but... If I ever get out...I'm going to go and pick up everything I threw away. It's too late for a lot of things, but if I can still reach some... I'd like to bear those stains again. Just like how I'm bearing you on my back right now." Love Suite Event: *"Hmph... Managers should listen to their players, y'know?" (to Shuichi) *"You're...someone who lives in the sun. A place that's beyond my reach now... Someone like you remembering me in the back of your mind...that's all I need. So please...don't worry about me anymore. Go somewhere far away... and live happily." *"Hmph...I wouldn't do such a lame thing now. It might have been a long time coming, but I'm going to at least say it properly. Shuichi...things won't be like before, but will you help me again?" Love Across the Universe: *"I don't feel like seeing any more dead bodies... Even if they're fictional." *"Even for jokes, there's a limit..." *"Have you forgotten that I'm a human being? I need to eat." *"Hmph...even something as simple as seems extravagant to me now. Stuff like that wasn't allowed in prison. It's ironic... Being trapped in this place has let me live like a person again." *"You've got a future. You need to make sure you take care of yourself." *"Taking care of yourself should be your number one priority. Even if you are still young, you need to keep your health in mind, you know?" *"You can feel boredom because you're free. Never think that it's bad or unnecessary." *"If there was a way to erase my past, I'd study it till my eyes were red..." *"A tense thread snaps easily." *"Being impulsive is different from being bold, you know?" *"If you get thrown in jail for , it would make your loved ones sad..." *"You can't tell what'll happen in life, so you need to enjoy it while you can." *"I don't know if you're just trying to be healthy, but let's not force ourselves." *"It's nice to see someone like you who looks to the future... It gives me the foolish idea that I can live that way, too..." *"It's funny, right? To me, just taking a simple walk is extravagant..." *"Yeah... It'd be great to see everyone's smiling faces..." *"I've still got my regrets... But my memories with you guys... will make prison a little easier on me." Ultimate Talent Development Plan: *"I'm not so stupid that I'd waste my life." *"No matter how talented you are, if you don't polish your skills, they'll just rot away." *"Even if you've got talent, one wrong choice can make your future vanish in an instant." *"You should be careful. You can choose any path you want, but be sure to think carefully about where it will lead." *"It seems like you've got good friends... That's a valuable thing to have." *"People who judge based on looks are everywhere... I say, just let them talk." (To Chihiro Fujisaki) *"If I have too much fun, I might...forget my place." *"I don't know what'll happen after I graduate. But no matter what, I'm not going to throw my past away this time... I'll carry it with me." *"I won't let it end so easily. During the the three years we spent in this academy... I found something I don't want to let go of. Something I thought I'd never find again... And your pictures...have captured their smiles so clearly. These pictures will always remind me that the time I spent here was worth every second." }} List of Appearances |-|Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3'' Trivia *Ryoma has a very deep voice despite his small appearance. This contrasts Daisaku Bandai from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, who has a high-pitched, feminine voice with a very bulky appearance. *Ryoma is the shortest character in Danganronpa V3, and the shortest human character in the entire Danganronpa series. *When investigating Ryoma's Research Lab in Chapter 2, Shuichi Saihara comments that it looks like it belongs to the Ultimate Prisoner (超高校級の囚人) instead of the Ultimate Tennis Pro. * Ryoma and Miu are the only Class Trial participants that never join Kaede or Shuichi's side in Debate Scrums. * Ryoma is the only character in the series who is correct during a rebuttal showdown. This is later revealed in chapter 6. *Ryoma's English voice actor, Chris Tergliafera, also voices Gundham Tanaka in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Ryoma the 15th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll *Japanese gaming magazine Dengeki from April 27th, 2017 to May 22nd, 2017 held two popularity polls, one that was voted electronically and the other via post cards. Ryoma was voted the 14th most popular student in the electronic poll, and 9th through post cards.DengekiOnline: 【電撃PS】『ニューダンガンロンパV3』ニンキトウヒョウ（人気投票）企画開催中！ (April 27th, 2017) (Japanese) References Navigation ru:Рёма Хоши es:Ryoma Hoshi pl:Ryoma Hoshi Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Killers Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Male